LA SOLEDAD DE UN CORAZÓN HERIDO
by zombisita029
Summary: LA SOLEDAD DE UN CORAZÓN HERIDO Quien dice que es correcto cuando el corazón ama sinceramente? Parejas... Kakahina, kakashi x Hinata
1. chapter 1

LA SOLEDAD DE UN CORAZÓN HERIDO

Capitulo 1

"Poned atención: un corazón solitario no es un corazón."

\--Antonio Machado.

Me encontraba meditando sobre una roca en medio del bosque, la lluvia me empapaba aunque no me importaba mucho o mejor dicho no le prestaba atención.

Mi mente se encontraba sumergida en pensamientos sobre mi vida, ¿ Qué de bueno eh echo con ella?, creo que lo único a valido la pena es mi equipo, mis imperativos estudiantes.

Supongo que soy bueno como sensei o eso me a dicho Asuma y Kurenai, fui bueno como ANBU según Yamato, pero no soy nada bueno cuando se trata sobre mi corazón, muy pocos conocen y saben quién es la dueña de mi corazón y algunos piensan que es indebido aunque para mi sea correcto.

Kurenai es una de las que me apoya pero ella mejor que nadie sabe que jamás haré nada al respecto por varios motivos entre ellos... ella es apenas una niña, ella ama a otro el cual es mi alumno para variar y por último y no menos importante es heredera de Uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha.


	2. capitulo 2

LA SOLEDAD DE UN CORAZÓN HERIDO

Capítulo anterior: Kurenai es una de las que me apoya pero ella mejor que nadie sabe que jamás haré nada al respecto por varios motivos entre ellos... ella es apenas una niña, ella ama a otro el cual es mi alumno para variar y por último y no menos importante es heredera de Uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha.

Capitulo 2

"Suelen decir que el hombre que apetece soledad tiene mucho de dios o de bestia."

-Mateo Alemán

Sentí un charla aproximarse rápidamente y pronto detecte que era Ino Yamanaka que al verme sonrió.

-Sensei, Tsunade-sama requiere su presencia.

-Muchas Gracias, voy enseguida.

La joven sólo asintió y pronto me puse en marcha, seguramente una misión urgente se tenía que realizar, al llegar toque la puerta escuchando un adelante de nuestra Hokage.

-Me mando a llmar Hokage-sama?

-Te necesito en una misión para el anochecer.-decía sería

-Claro, a donde iré?

-Sólo harás vigilancia por toda la frontera de Konoha, tengo reportes de que ay renegados.

-Entiendo, alistare a mi equipo.

-No, sólo llevarás a Naruto y ala señorita Hinata, te será de utilidad por su Byakugan.

-De acuerdo.- suspiro ganandome una mirada de Tsunade pero las palabras que deseaba decir se quedaron guardadas pues en ese mismo instante tocaban la puerta de la oficina para ver entrar a aquella que anhela mi corazón.

-Hoka..ge-sa..ma... me.. man..do.. a.. lla..mar?.- preguntaba con su típico y adorable tartamudeo

-Si Hinata, irás a una misión de vigilancia tu equipo será Kakashi y Naruto, ¿Entendido?...

Le pregunto Tsunade pero la mirada de Hinata no la veia a ella si no a mi.

-Hinata, Hinata, ¡¡Hinata!!.- grito la hokage golpeando el escritorio haciendo que la ojiperla diera un salto por el susto.

-Que te sucede Hinata, escuchaste lo que dije?

-Sii...si mii...si...on c...con ka...ka...shi-sen...seii

-Exacto, partirán al anochecer así que vayan y preparen sus cosas.

Ambos sentimos y ante una reverencia salimos de la oficina para tomar rumbo hacia nuestras casas.

Al estar cerca de mi casa pude observar a Kurenai esperando afuera de mi casa.

-Buena tarde Kakashi.

-Kurenai, que pasa?

-Estas ocupado?

\- a decir verdad algo, tengo que alistarme para una misión.

-Entiendo, espero que regreses sano.

-No exageres Kurenai sólo es vigilancia con Naruto y Hinata.

-Oooh vaya con que Hinata y Naruto.- me dijo viéndome y pronto la observe enarcando una ceja.- ¿Qué?

Me pregunto alzando sus hombros y yo sólo suspiro.

-No pasará nada entiendes.

-No todo tiene que ser dolor para ti Kakashi, espero que regresen pronto.- decía tomando mi hombro y llendose sin decirme el por que me buscaba, mejor entre a mi casa para alistarme.

Mientras en la Mansión Hyuga una ojiperla preparaba todas sus cosas para la misión, podía ser una misión de vigilancia pero así fuera algo sencillo el peligro les podía hacechar sin ninguna contemplación.

-Ya está lista Hinata-Sama?.- preguntaba un pelicafe

-Si...nii...san.

-Ya lleva todo o necesita algo?

-Hai... ya... lle...vo to...do lo...que ne...cesi...to, es...toy guar...dan...do u...nas po...ma...das so...lo de...bo ir a com...prar unos ven...dajess...

-No es necesario yo tengo unas que sobraron de mi misión así que ocupelas.

-Gra...ci..as niii...san.

Vi como mi primo salía rumbo a su alcoba, me daba gusto que ya kos llegáramos un poco mejor pues yo le quería muchísimo.

Lo vi regresar con varios vendajes que me entregó y de inmediato las guarde para cerrar mi mochila teniendo ya todo listo.

Al comenzar el cielo oscurecer tome un baño rápido para ir fresca y así poner rumbo ala entrada de Konoha, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando saliendo de la Mansión Hyuga vi a cierto sensei peliplata recargado de una farola observandome.

-Bue...nas noo...ches... ka..ka..shi - sen...sei..

-Buenas noches Hinata, lista?

-S...si

-Pues vámonos.- le dije comenzando a caminar.

Justo en la entrada un imperativo rayo naranja que era Naruto los esperaba, lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo en la joven Hyuga.

Los tres integrantes comenzaron a andar sobre las ramas de los árboles y Kakashi se dio cuenta que la ojiperla ya llevaba el byakugan activado inspeccionando el área.

-Kakashi-Sensei que buscamos?.- preguntaba Naruto

-Renegados.

-Re...ne...gados?.- preguntaba Hinata

-Akatsuki

Los mire observarme atentos y preocupados.

-Sólo es una sospecha pero ay que estar listos, acamparemos aquí. Hinata busca algo oara comer y tu Naruto madera seca para una fogata.

-S...sii ire.. al.. La...go

-Te acompañare ya que no hemos revisado esa zona.

-S...sii.

Nos dirigimos rumbo al lago y veo como Hinata sin dudar entra al lago y activando su byakugan comienza a trapar los peces, aproveche para revisar el área pero al regresar noto a Hinata totalmente mojada.

Al verme se sonroja y un impulso en mi que desconozco me hace acercarme a ella hasta estar frente a frente, tomando su rostro la hice verme a los ojos y tomando el cierre de esa pesada sudadera, lo comienzo a bajar hasta quitársela, veo que esto provoca que se sonroje y se cubra con sus brazos, tomó sus manos entrelazandolos con las mías y noto su excelente cuerpo pero eso era algo secundario así que pegue su frente ala mia

-Que ocurre Hinata?

-Na...da see...nsei

-Segura?.- pregunto esperando que me diga que siente.

-s...sii

Sólo suspiro y tomando su rostro entre mis manos dejo un leve beso en su frente para darle un rápido y tierno beso en los labios que la hizo suspirar.


	3. capitulo 3

LA SOLEDAD DE UN CORAZÓN HERIDO

Capítulo anterior: Nos dirigimos rumbo al lago y veo como Hinata sin dudar entra al lago y activando su byakugan comienza a trapar los peces, aproveche para revisar el área pero al regresar noto a Hinata totalmente mojada.

Al verme se sonroja y un impulso en mi que desconozco me hace acercarme a ella hasta estar frente a frente, tomando su rostro la hice verme a los ojos y tomando el cierre de esa pesada sudadera, lo comienzo a bajar hasta quitársela, veo que esto provoca que se sonroje y se cubra con sus brazos, tomó sus manos entrelazandolos con las mías y noto su excelente cuerpo pero eso era algo secundario así que pegue su frente ala mia

-Que ocurre Hinata?

-Na...da see...nsei

-Segura?.- pregunto esperando que me diga que siente.

-s...sii

Sólo suspiro y tomando su rostro entre mis manos dejo un leve beso en su frente para darle un rápido y tierno beso en los labios que la hizo suspirar.

Capítulo 3

El hombre grande es aquel que en medio de las muchedumbres mantiene, con perfecta dulzura, la independencia de la soledad.

-Emerson

Sentí como pegaba sus manos a mi pecho y pronto la sentí desvanecerse así que reaccionando rápido la cargue ya que se había desmayado.

Camine rumbo al campamento con Hinata en brazos en donde Naruto ya nos esperaba.

-Que le ocurrió a Hinata-cha?.- preguntaba mi alumno

-Sólo se agotó Naruto, prepara la fogata.

Naruto se puso de inmediato a intentar prender el fuego mientras en mi casa de campaña recoste a mi pequeña Hyuga para que descansará. Al poco rato salió sumamente sonrojada de haber despertado en mi campamento.

-Hinata-chan como estas, descansaste?

-Si Naruto-Kun sólo me cansé, preparare la comida.

Sencilla, amable, hermosa, cocinera, gran kunoichi, honesta, por kami era la chica perfecta mi hime!!!.

Hinata comenzó a cocinar para que todos cenaramos, la verdad no se como pudo preparar una cena tan... esplendida con una fogata y pequeños suministros para misión.

Mande a ambos chicos a descansar ya que haría la primera guardia, ambos debían estar atentos y despiertos por cualquier peligro así que lo mejor sería que descansarán.

Me senté sobre una rama de un árbol cercano mientras vigilaba no pude evitar sonreír al recordar a Itachi y nuestras misiones en ANBU cuando el hacia lo mismo con Yamato y conmigo.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente pero la voz de Hinata llamo mi atención así que bajando del árbol me asomé en su campaña donde la vi dormida.

-Te...amo...-susurraba débilmente

Pufff seguramente estaba soñando con Naruto, así que el beso que le di no había significado nada.

-No...importa...nada...- seguía hablando dormida

Vaya que estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor con Naruto, eso era realmente humillante y doloroso para alguien de mi edad.

-ka...kashi...sen...sei.- espera que? Yo que?

¿Era posible que con el que soñara era yo y no mi latoso alumno?

Sentí movimiento en la tienda de Naruto así que me aleje de la de Hinata para sentarme en las raíces salidas del árbol donde montaba guardia para ver a los pocos segundos a mi alumno.

-Listo Kakashi-Sensei me toca guardia.

-Perfecto Naruto me avisas cualquier cosa.

Aunque me recoste en mi tienda el sueño no vino a mi pues solo podía pensar en el sueño de mi querida ojos de luna.

Al amanecer todos nos alistamos para partir y seguir nuestro camino.

-Sensei...

-Si Naruto

-Por que no nos separamos, así cubrimos más terreno.- decía mi alumno

-Me parece bien, tu irás por la frontera Oeste sólo y yo por la frontera Este con Hinata. Si encuentras algo avisame de inmediato.

-Si sensei, suerte Hinata-chan!!!

Comencé a caminar pero pronto me detuve al notar que Hinata no andaba a mi lado, al girar pude ver como Hina observaba a Naruto el cual ataba la cinta rosa de Sakura a su brazo.

Ahora recordaba que Sakura al fin había correspondido los sentimientos de Naruto, me gire cuando vi que comenzaría a caminar y la espere hasta que estuvimos ala par para notar que una lágrima salía de los bellos ojos de Hinata.

-Que pasa Hinata-chan?

Me vi envuelto en un abrazo débil que me sorprendió aunque no le negué este pequeño contacto que seguro necesitaba y yo mejor que nadie sabía que cuando la soledad ataca un corazón puro es mejor tener un consuelo que te apoye a dejarte consumir por la oscuridad y eso era algo qie no permitiría que pasará con hime, ella era alguien puro lleno de luz.

-Que pasa Hinata?

-Que... tengo... de...de malo... mi... papá... me... odia... mi... hermana... me... aborrece... y... Naruto-kun... ama... a... Sakura.

Podía entender su dilema aunque lo viví al revez, Rin desea algo conmigo y Obito la amaba así que entendíasu dolor al verlo con mi mejor amigo.

-Es por Naruto y Sakura verdad?

-Eso... creo... aunque...- decía dudosa

-Aunque, que?

-No lo se, me dolió cuando comenzó a andar con Sakura-chan pero...

La escuchaba atento prestandole atención a sus palabras.

-Pero...?- pregunte curioso

-Pero me di cuenta que lo admiraba y que lo quiero pero duele amar

-El amor duele Hinata.- dije hablando de ella.- y más a alguien despistado como mi alumno.

-¿Naruto?.- la vi morder su labio y como si notará apenas que quien la abrazaba y hablaba con ella era yo así que sonrojo.

-Si o me equivoco al decir que lo amas?

-No...si...bue...no...nada.-decía Muy sonrojada

Al ver su confusión sonrió y sin pensar hablo.

-Ya sea Naruto o alguien más Hinata, no tiene nada de malo amar ya sea de tu edad, menor o mayor!!.- como yo pensé para mis adentros.

Parecía un adolescente hormonal pero es que ella me hacia sentir cosas que creia muertas. Tome su rostro y alzando su mirada para que me vea me acerco poco a poco a ella.

-El amor no tiene nada de malo Hinata, eres fuerte, simpática, cariñosa, amable, honesta, y muy muy hermosa y esto te lo dijo no como sensei si no como persona y como hombre.

La vi sonrojarse aún mas y viéndome a los ojos hablo.

-De...verdad?

-Si Hina-chan y para que me creas y veas que todo lo que digo es verdad.- dije bajando mi máscara ante ella.- Yo ya te conozco quiero que tu a mi igual.

Si sonrojo aumentó y mas cuando me acerqué a ella, podía oler ese exquisito aroma a lilas, sin soltar su rostro la vuelvi a besar ahora sin ninguna tela que nos separe.

Puedo sentir sus dulces y carnosos labios temblar y es cuando noto, no yo que soy el ladrón de su primer beso, era estos dulces labios los que yo ya había marcado como míos. Al besarla siento como Hinata pasa sus brazos por mi cintura y responde a mi beso timidamente hasta que el aire nos falta haciendo que nos separemos.

Mi linda ojos de luna se sonroja y sin saber que hacer sigue caminando muy nerviosa aunque se detiene en seco y la veo activar su byakugan. Sin dudar me colocó a su lado alerta hasta que los gritos de Naruto nos dieron el rumbo a seguir así que corriendo pronto llegamos a donde estaba para ver a mi alumno peleando contra nada menos que la mismísima serpiente, Orochimaru.

De inmediato intervine pues era obvio que Naruto no era rival para el ex sannin, uniendo fuerzas con Naruto nos pusimos a pelear al punto de casi derrotarlo pero un grito nos hizo alejarnos.

-Suelten a Orochimaru-Sama...

Al mirar pude ver a Kabuto sosteniendo del cuello a Hinata con fuerza.

-Dejala maldito.- decía Naruto furioso

-Vaya con el zorrito, haremos un trato ella por Orochimaru- Sama.

-De acuerdo, pero no le hagas daño.- dije sabiendo de lo que este par eran capaces.

-No estoy seguro de eso.- decía sonriendo maliciosamente

-los voy a matar a ambos!!.- gritaba Naruto

-Naruto detente...-dije al ver que se lanzaría al ataque pero el grito de Hinata y el verla contraerse nos hizo detenernos.

-Que le hiciste maldito!!!

-Veremos que haces zorrito, ¿nos atrapan o la salvan? tienes 15 minutos ninja copia.- finalizaba Kabuto asotando a Hinata en el suelo.

De inmediato corrimos hacia Hinata quien se retorsia de dolor.

-Esta sangrando por la espalda sensei.

-Es su columna, estamos cerca de Konoha corre con todas tus fuerzas y busca a Tsunade-sama que vaya al hospital, yo llevaré a Hinata

\- Pero sensei...

-Vete Naruto la vida de Hinata corre peligro.

Sin dudar un segundo lo vi correr y con mucho cuidado cargue a Hinata, si su espalda estaba dañada cualquier movimiento en falso era peligroso, al cargarla soltó un grito ahogado debido al gran dolor.

-Resiste hime... reisiste!!.


	4. Capítulo 4

LA SOLEDAD DE UN CORAZÓN HERIDO.

Capítulo anterior:

Al mirar pude ver a Kabuto sosteniendo del cuello a Hinata con fuerza.

-Dejala maldito - decía Naruto furioso

-Vaya con el zorrito, haremos un trato ella por Orochimaru- Sama.

-De acuerdo, pero no le hagas daño - dije sabiendo de lo que este par eran capaces.

-No estoy seguro de eso .- decía sonriendo maliciosamente

-los voy a matar a ambos!!.- gritaba Naruto

-Naruto detente...-dije al ver que se lanzaría al ataque pero el grito de Hinata y el verla contraerse nos hizo detenernos.

-Que le hiciste maldito!!!

-Veremos que haces zorrito, ¿nos atrapan o la salvan? tienes 15 minutos ninja copia .- finalizaba Kabuto azotando a Hinata en el suelo.

De inmediato corrimos hacia Hinata quien se retorcía de dolor.

-Esta sangrando por la espalda sensei.

-Es su columna, estamos cerca de Konoha corre con todas tus fuerzas y busca a Tsunade-sama que vaya al hospital, yo llevaré a Hinata.

\- Pero sensei...

-Vete Naruto la vida de Hinata corre peligro.

Sin dudar un segundo lo vi correr y con mucho cuidado cargue a Hinata, si su espalda estaba dañada cualquier movimiento en falso era peligroso, al cargarla soltó un grito ahogado debido al gran dolor.

-Resiste hime... resiste!!.

Capítulo 4

Cuanto mayor sea tu capacidad de amar, mayor será tu capacidad de sentir dolor. (Jennifer Aniston)

-Resiste hime... resiste!!.

El peliplata comenzó a correr rápidamente rumbo ala aldea, la distancia era su aliada por suerte en esa ocasión, al entrar de inmediato corrió a su máxima velocidad hasta el hospital en donde gracias a kami-sama y su imperativo estudiante ya los esperaba Lady Tsunade con todo su equipo listos para atender a la joven Hyuga.

De inmediato habían acostado ala ojiperla en una camilla para trasladarla a revisión quedando en sala de espera al imperativo zorrito y kakashi-sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei...- hablaba dudoso el rubio.

-Dime, Naruto.

-Cree que Hinata, ella pues se ponga bien?

-Por supuesto que si, es fuerte y la mismísima Hokage la esta curando.

Después de esa pequeña charla entre alumno y maestro la sala de espera quedo en silencio aunque este no duro mucho ya que otro joven llegaba a buscarlo.

-Sensei Kakashi, lo busca Hiashi-sama, solicita si presencia en la Mansión Hyuga.- hablaba educadamente Neji Hyuga.

-Mmmm esta bien, vamos - decía colocándose de pie y mirando a su alumno hablo. --Naruto tu quedate y cualquier cosa avisa me, no tardare.

-Claro Sensei.

El peliplata desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a ambos jóvenes solos aunque la duda se reflejaba en el rostro del Hyuga, pues el sabia quien era el 3er integrante del equipo que saldría junto a Naruto y Kakashi.

-Naruto, ¿En donde esta Hinata-sama?

El rubio palideció al caer en cuenta que nadie sabía sobre el accidente de la joven ojiperla.

-Neji, la abuela Tsunade esta salvando a Hinata-chan.- le hablaba triste el rubio.

-¿Que?, ¿Que paso?.- pregunta exaltado el pelicafe queriendo saber el estado de salud y situación de su prima.

-La misión consistía en verificar si había renegados alas afueras de la aldea, todo iba bien hasta que nos topamos con Orochimaru, Kakashi-sensei y yo lo atacábamos sin éxito alguno y tanto fue nuestra distracción hacia el que un notamos que Hinata se enfrentaba sola a Kabuto, el cual para poder escapar la dejo gravemente herida.

Aunque el pelicafe no lo demostrara, realmente estaba preocupado por su prima pues de toda la mansión Hyuga era ala única que consideraba familia pues aunque el había sido un maldito con ella, ella jamás lo trato mal o con desprecio como hacían muchos de la rama principal ala secundaria, por eso mismo el Boke la estimaba mucho.

-Naruto, ¿puedo esperar contigo noticias de Hinata-sama?

-Por supuesto Neji...


End file.
